Project Summary We propose to acquire a VisualSonics Vevo 3100 preclinical ultrasound imaging system to support a large cohort of NIH-funded investigators at the Children?s Research Institute (CRI) of Children?s National Medical Center (CNMC). This system will be utilized by at least 15 principal investigators for a wide array of applications including cardiovascular, developmental biology, urology, neuroscience and cancer biology research programs. Currently there is no onsite imaging system that can address the needs of these investigators for high resolution imaging and real-time physiological measurements. Acquisition of the Vevo 3100 system will allow for ultra-high frequency ultrasound imaging of rodent models of human diseases to simultaneously obtain in vivo anatomical, hemodynamic, functional and physiological data in real-time and with an imaging resolution down to 30 ?m. The Vevo 3100 System will replace our obsolete Vevo 770 System (circa 2006), which is housed in the District of Columbia Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (DC-IDDRC) Animal Neurobehavioral Evaluation Core (ANEC) located within our research animal facility. Compared to the Vevo 3100, the Vevo 770 has outdated technology with lower resolution imaging capacity, single array, mechanical transducers and slower image acquisition. Novel features of the Vevo 3100 System will allow for applications not possible with the Vevo 770 in a fraction of the time such as Color Doppler to measure direction and velocity of blood flow, rapid 3D and 4D imaging capabilities, functional analysis of the heart and vasculature using Vevo Strain and Vevo Vasc software as well as contrast imaging. The Vevo 3100 System will be made available to members of the DC- IDDRC and other NIH funded investigators at CNMC through the infrastructure of the ANEC. The ANEC is staffed with a research director (Joshua Corbin, PhD) and a full-time manager (Li Wang, MD) and our investigator base includes individuals with extensive experience utilizing high frequency ultrasound for animal imaging. Notably, Linda Leatherbury, MD and Joshua Corbin, PhD have over 45 years combined experience training and utilzing high frequency ultrasound in rodents and will play a key role in training new investigators on the Vevo 3100 and data analysis. As director of the ANEC, Dr. Corbin will manage and oversee maintenance of the instrument, design and implement appropriate training programs, method development as well as compliance management. We will also create an interest group to disseminate results and approaches within our research community. Members of the advisory committee will assist the principal investigator and the broader user group to collectively managing future modifications to the user base and prioritization of access. CNMC will support workstations throughout the institution so that investigators can analyze their data in a convenient setting. Acquisition of the Vevo 3100 imaging system will address a large existing unmet scientific need, positively impact pediatric related NIH-funded research programs and create new collaborative venues for complementary basic and translational research programs that fit within the mission of the Children?s Research Institute.